


Putting You to Bed

by RubyLeeRay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Holding back, Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLeeRay/pseuds/RubyLeeRay
Summary: Remember that beautiful VNM where Jumin puts you to bed? I sure do. After sharing the sweet moment when he reads to you, you ask him to lay with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my 100000th Jumin smut, I tried to make it different by making it/him a little more tender and sweet. I also made him talk a lot during sex (both dirty talk and sweet sentiments).

Jumin had just finished telling Zen he was putting me to bed. I saw him put his phone down and watched as his eyes zeroed in on me. I felt like I was under a spotlight. I dropped my phone too not caring where it fell or what happened to it. He crossed the room and stood in front of me with both arms outstretched. I took both his hands and he helped me up. He manoeuvred in such a way so that his hands were behind his back but still holding mine as he led me down the hallway.  We arrived at what had to be his bedroom. The bed was gigantic and covered in a luxurious deep black bedspread that felt like it was made of liquid. He peeled the blankets back and gestured for me to get in. I did. He then headed for the door and my heart stopped.  


"Jumin. Wait, don't go." I heard myself say out loud before thinking it through.  


"How sweet. I wasn't planning on leaving just yet though." He crossed over to the book case on the other end of the room. He retrieved a weathered looking book from it. He came back and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Would you mind if I read to you?" He asked sweetly.

"I would love for you to read to me." I responded and he began reading from somewhere near the middle of the book. I didn't understand much of what was being talked about without context but I liked the way he sounded as he read it. It was like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle for himself and bringing me along for the ride. I was flattered. I asked him what it meant and he mentioned he wasn't sure yet but would tell me one day when he finished it- just like how he was supposed to tell Rika. I felt a pang of jealousy hearing her name. He must have sensed it because he snapped the book closed and looked down at me thoughtfully. I felt my heart start to race under his gaze. He kept almost saying something but would stop himself. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jumin, will you - lay with me?" I asked feeling my face ignite. Jumin's cheeks also turned a deep pink.

"I..." he began before I cut him off.

"You don't have to touch me or anything if you are uncomfortable; I would just like to feel you beside me. You can leave when I fall asleep if you'd like." I offered.

Jumin smiled in response and got up. I thought he was going to leave, when he walked over to the other side of the bed, undoing his belt on the way. He crawled into the bed beside me and got extremely close without actually touching me. He lay on his propped up on his arm side still smiling at me.

"Thank you" I whispered and sneakily snuggled in closer to him. I watched his eyes as I did this and they seemed to light up ever so slightly. I saw his hand twitch as well. I continued and closed the last little gap between us with one more shimmy and the twitchy hand instinctively lay over me. Even through the thick fabric of the blankets, I could feel the heat from his body. I looked up into his eyes. They were absolutely hypnotizing. I studied his face as he studied mine.

"I'd like to kiss you." He whispered.

"I'd like that." I whispered back as I tilted my head up.

Jumin brought his head down gently and placed his lips on mine. They were soft and warm and he was gentle with the pressure. I didn't want it to end but I also found myself wanting much more quickly. I increased the pressure of my lips on his and he grunted softly.

"I'm very flustered." He informed me as he broke away.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have done that." I apologized and started turning away. He put his hand under my chin and tilted my head back.

"Don't apologize. I loved it. I wanted to do it myself but I don't trust myself with you. I don't want to scare you away." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Jumin, you don't scare me at all. I'm here because I want to be, I asked you to get into bed with me because I wanted you to, and I kissed you like that because I wanted to." I explained.

"I'm so curious about you. It's been a long time since I have been curious about anyone. I want you, and I'm happy to hear you want me too." He broke off and furrowed his brow. He looked back at me deep into my eyes. "I want to thank you for coming here." He continued. “And for saving me.”  It seemed like he couldn't stop himself from talking. "Thank you so much." It was barely a whisper by the time he finished. I didn't know how else to respond so I leaned in for another kiss.

He responded with his hands in my hair. He was leaning over top of me kissing me with a gentle urgency. I responded with my own sense of urgency and he pulled away with a gasp.

"I have to stop this." He threw himself back away from me.

"Jumin please don't" I begged and shimmied closer to him again.

"I have issues.” He cried raising his voice. He looked so distraught. I reached out for him but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. “I keep trying to tell you that I want to own you. I want to own your every moment. I want to tell you what to do and how to do it. I also want to tell you what not to do - like when you look at me with those eyes so full of desire. You're killing me." He pleaded with me looking over my wrist.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to wriggle free from his grasp..

"I have approached intercourse methodically and strategically for a long time. It’s not about pleasure for me really, it’s about release. I like to be in full control of my partners." My eyes went wide. I had never been fully controlled before but if it was Jumin, I would gladly surrender at this point.

"Jumin..."I began moving closer still.

"No, please just listen right now. If you were like any of the others, I'd have you tied up,  
Blindfolded, and bent over by now." I raised my eyebrows. "Hey! What did I say? Don’t give me those eyes again or I won't be able to hold back!" I thought about testing that theory but I submitted."But you aren't like anyone else I have ever met. I want to control you yes, and the blindfold and ties would look gorgeous on you, but for our first time at least - I want you to have control over your own movements. I want to feel you touch me how and where you want to touch me. I want you however you want to give yourself to me and vice versa."  He broke off and stared deeply into my eyes waiting for my response.

"I want all of that too. I just want to be with you. My body is calling for you in a way I have never experienced before. Your touch sets my skin on fire and I know I will never be able to get enough. I'm giving myself to you for now and as long as you'll have me. I will gladly take you as you are in return." I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back towards me.

Our kiss was slow and deep. We were holding hands for a while before we released each other to trace our fingers over each other's skin. I unbuttoned his shirt as I slowly wiggled out from under the blankets. I ran my hands over his torso stopping over his heart. It was hammering against his chest just like mine was. He brought his hand up to where my heart was too. We stopped kissing and shared a smile as we felt our matching heart beats. I suddenly couldn't stand to be in my nightgown anymore. I sat up and went to yank it off when Jumin sat up beside me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Slowly, I want you to reveal your body slowly to me." He blushed at himself realizing that he just gave me an order and would never be able to fully surrender control. I smiled back at him and sat up on my knees, peeling away my nightgown slowly over my head. I had on a pair of panties but that was now it. Jumin's eyes slowly worked their way up my body. Every inch he moved up, a trail of goose bumps followed.

"I'm finding it extremely difficult to stick to my word right now. Your skin is so soft and pure. I want to bite it and mark it up. I want to drag my tongue and fingernails all over it." He gasped as he reached for me. It was my turn to stop him with my hand on his arm.

"Now reveal yourself to me. Slowly." I insisted. He got up on his knees across from me. He slid his shirt off his shoulders and then removed his undershirt the same way I removed my nightgown. My gaze started from the bottom and worked its way up just like his did, and to my delight, he had goose bumps as well. I slowly reached out and put my hand on his heart again. He put his hand over mine. I looked up from my hand and met his gaze. His eyes were so focused on mine I should have felt vulnerable, but I felt beautiful and safe. He leaned in for a kiss and we fell back onto the bed.

Every couple of seconds during the kiss, we would open our eyes at the same time, but it wasn't creepy or awkward. It was exciting and sweet. He broke away from my lips and kissed down my neck to my breasts. He cupped them tenderly and began kissing every inch of them. His kisses were delicate and comforting like a warm breeze. He kissed in circles around each of my nipples before taking them in his mouth one at a time. His mouth and tongue were so warm I moaned loudly which caused him to bite down suddenly. He apologized profusely while simultaneously blaming me. I shut him up with more kisses.

Once I was certain he calmed down, I took his hand and brought it to my panties gesturing for him to remove them. He slowly pulled them down, dragging his fingers down my thighs the entire time.  I reached for his pants and unzipped them. He removed both his pants and underwear at the same time. I sat up wishing in this moment that I wished I could draw or paint. His body was so perfect. It was downright appetizing. Is this how Jumin was feeling when he saw me? My fingers were twitching and I suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to taste him. Jumin was smiling a knowing smile at me.

"Some other time my beautiful." He chuckled knowingly and pulled me back down onto the bed. I propped my legs up and he sat positioned himself below them. I spread my legs a little and he bit his lip. He gave my body one more once over.

"Is this how you want me?" He asked.

"I want you every possible way." I responded. He looked down letting his hair fall in his face and placed his hands on my kneecaps and squeezed.

"You're really testing me today." He said through gritted teeth. I responded by letting my legs fall to either side, completely baring myself to him. He groaned and grabbed hold of himself. I nodded slowly. He aligned himself and pushed into me slowly.

"Are you okay?" He asked as his face reached mine.

"I’ve never been better." I responded allowing myself a few moments to appreciate how full I felt with him inside of me. I brought both my legs and arms around him and squeezed him as tightly as possible. He began thrusting slowly and deeply pulling as far out of me in between as possible before we were no longer connected. It felt almost like a threat. Now that I had him, I was afraid to lose him. I heard myself whimpering his name every time. He punctuated each of these movements with a deep kiss.

"I love how you feel. It's like you were made for me." He whispered in my ear.

"I was." I replied breathily. He smiled down at me. "Talk to me some more." I begged.

"So that's what you like hmm? Very well then, I will never shut up." He smiled kissing me again before returning his lips to my ear."I've wanted this since I opened the door and saw your beautiful eyes. No - I've wanted this since day one. I've never felt such a strong connection to anyone in my life." He nuzzled into my hair as he slowly increased his speed.

"Me too. Me too." Was all I could manage to say as I threw my head to the side. He kissed his way back up from my hair to my ear.

"When I smelled my soap on you earlier, I almost had to take you then. It was another test for me that I passed today but I do not think I will ever be able to pass again. Now that I've tasted you, I will never be able to stop." I groaned loudly. His hot breath in my ear as he trusted away was making me dizzy.

"Pleasuring you is all I ever want to do from now on. I will have a hard time letting you out of this bed. I don't know how I'm going to be able to work or be productive ever again. Your moaning is all I will ever hear in my mind from now on." He increased his speed again but was still holding me gently.

"Your flushed cheeks are so plump and juicy. I am beyond tempted to take a bite of them. There is plenty more for me to nibble on, but I made a promise to my princess to be good tonight."

"What's happens when you're bad?" I begged of him. He thrust harder in response and steadily increased his speed once more.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'm afraid if I even think about it I won't be able to stop myself. Instead, let me go back to talking about how wonderful you are. You've changed my life. You're making me a better man. Please stay and continue to help me." His breath was starting to catch.

"I'll help you. I'll stay forever." I moaned back at him.

"Thank you." I felt his member start to twitch inside of me. "Thank you, thank you." He kept repeating with every thrust.

"Jumin I'm close. You're so good." I moaned again still not having opened my eyes.

"Are you going to come for me now?" He asked in a strange way that led me to believe it was almost an order. I could barely speak; I nodded as I started to unravel but managed to choke out "Come with me." And he did. It was powerful and his entire body shook with tremors along with mine. He groaned loudly and collapsed on top of me twitching with every aftershock. I held him tightly as I regained my strength rubbing his back with my right hand. He looked up at me with his hair in his eyes. I brushed it away for him and he smiled at me.

"Your face is so red right now, but it suits you. This is my favourite look on you." He said unabashedly.

"I haven't seen myself but I agree, this is definitely my new favourite look. Perhaps it can become my signature look?" I offered playfully.

"Mmm, I have no objections to that. There will be no doubt in anyone's mind why you look the way you look or who made you look that way. Yes. I'm quite a big fan of this idea." He responded kissing my chest again. We were still connected but I was beginning to feel the tingly stirring again. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss me. He paused and looked up at me expectantly. He was ready for more too.

"So...you mentioned a blindfold?" I asked casually. He squinted his eyes at me.

“I’m done passing these tests of yours.” He growled pinning both of my hands beside my head.

“Good.” I responded bringing my lips crashing down onto his.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to stop apologizing for being Jumin trash now cause it is just going to keep happening lol! Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
